


Goodbye for now

by ScarlettMage



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Study, Gen, kind of? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Phone Guy walks out from his last shift at the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbears
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye for now

The restaurant was planned to close tomorrow. It already had officially, the animatronics singing their last songs on Friday. Yet they had to spend the weekend doing the pack up and putting things away and... They'd be all finished tomorrow. It'd be done and he wouldn't have to do the night shift anymore. Wouldn't have to spend six hours in a death trap trying not to die. The animatronics seemed to know, being especially determined even for the weekend nights, fighting tooth and nail to drag him to the grave. As though they wished to make sure that, if they could no longer work anymore than he couldn't either.   
  
Despite lots of close calls, he managed to make it. He'd finished his final shift, let out a sigh of relief as the clocks all chimed six am, as Balloon Boy dropped his batteries and crawled out the vent and the animatronics disappeared into their correct positions. He wouldn't have to spend another night in here, and he was grateful.  
  
After spending some minutes calming his nerves, he stood up from his chair, stretching and listening to the little pops his joints made as he did so. He shook his limbs a little, to regain any lost feeling in them, before picking up his radio and walking out the office.  
  
It was strange. Despite all the fear and panic this place made him feel, all the dread and anger and mind numbing paranoia, it made him a little... _sad_ to leave. Was he sad? Or was that just lingering anxiety? He wasn't sure.  
  
As he walked through the halls aimlessly, he was reminded of just how much _time_ he'd spent here. Six hours of his day, or rather night in quite a few cases, seven days a week and four weeks a month. Making acquaintences and even friends among his coworkers, trying to keep his head, being witness to that horrible ' _incident'..._  
  
Hefoundhimselfstopping in front of the doorway to parts and services. He peeked inside at the old, torn up robots. These were the ones from the previous restaurant, the one he'd worked at before, the one he'd visited as a kid. These were the ones they were going to bring back, weren't they? ( _Because they **always** remodel, **always** come back.)_ Or would they just be used for scrap metal again...? He jumped as he saw one of their heads fall to the side, 'coincidentally' allowing it to stare at him. "..." He gulped before moving on.  
  
Next he stood in the main area. The main animatronics hidden on stage behind the curtain, the damn _puppet_ thing in it's box, the mangle off in kids cove and balloon boy standing right by his leg...   
  
Balloon Boy. The annoying little thing. Still, this one hadn't _directly_ tried to murder him, so that was appreciated. He chuckled nervously as he looked down at it, moving his bands together in an anxious habit. It was almost as though the thing was looking at him... creepy. Now it would no longer have a chance to steal anything... He wondered if they'd take him to the new restaurant, or scrap him too.  
  
He walked over towards the prize corner, standing a few metres away from the giant box. Hopefully this animatronic was one of the ones they'd scrap... God, he could _still_ hear the music chiming softly from the music box. He never did like puppets or marionettes, this one was no exception... Always thinking, always looking, always _there._ He shuddered and quickly backed away.  
  
No visiting kids cove, then. There was just _no way_ he'd go anywhere near that box. Not that he was particularly interested in getting up close and personal with The Mangle either... A mismatch of parts, creepy in it's own right!  
  
Footsteps echoeing around the room, he walked back to the main stage, peeking through the curtains. Was Toy Bonnie looking at him? Was Toy Chica supposed to have her arms crossed against her chest like that? Were they all _grinning_?! Jeez, he must be going nuts... nuts to stay here longer than he had to and nuts to think they had the capability to make actual facial expressions...  
  
With a little huff, he hurried over towards the entrance, about to put his keys into the locked door before he hesitated, breath catching in his throat. He swore he could feel eyes on his back... He didn't dare to look, only to say "bye," before inserting his key into the lock and turning it, opening the door and steppibg outside the building. As he walked away, he swore he could hear a faint whisper from inside the restaurant bidding him a "farewell"...


End file.
